


hello world

by lalalandland



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/pseuds/lalalandland
Summary: https://www.ao3.org/works/new





	hello world

i was here  
i live  
i love


End file.
